


BBMA Brendon

by Whatsinmyhead



Category: brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmyhead/pseuds/Whatsinmyhead
Summary: You know the black suit with the gold trim he wore at The BBMAs? Well I had to smut it!!Ps. I don’t condone cheating but this is fantasy right, and things are hotter when they’re forbidden!!





	BBMA Brendon

She first noticed him on the red carpet outside, he looked quite simply stunning all in black with his dark hair quiffed just so. A flick of gold on his suit showed off a new watch which nestled against the flash of colours she could see from the tattoos she knew so well that adorned his arm. She briefly wondered what the watch would feel like against her skin as his hands brushed along her body. She tried to compose herself but his look blew her away as always. He worked the photographers like a pro, switching from professional to silly in a flash like only he knew how, making sure they all got their money shot without hogging the limelight from anyone else. 

She had known he would be there but hadn’t been prepared for quite how good he would look and the affect he would still have on her body as he turned to look her way, her stomach flipped and hit the floor as the recognition flashed across his face. She quickly lost herself in the crowd as he made his way in her direction. She noticed him being stopped by a few people and ever the showman he stopped to graciously accept their congratulations and take photos with them. She fled, she wasn’t ready to deal with him yet, from that look she knew the physical pull they’d always had on each other was still there and that significant others would fall away if they had a chance alone together.

Once inside she clocked where he was sitting immediately, fixated on his profile from a safe distance watching him entertaining his friends, laughing and playing. As far as she knew, she was the only person who rarely that side of him, and that was fine. She preferred the side she got to experience. At one point he turned and caught her eye, she read so much in that look, but he was the main act and there was too much going on and too many eyes around for either of them to approach each other. His performance was so cocky and confident, she was mesmerised. He flashed a wink in her direction, she had no idea if he could see her from the stage, and if it was meant for her but she felt wetness pool between her legs regardless. Everyone worshipped him there, he had cleaned up, his family and friends were around him cheering him on and every second person clapped him on the back or grabbed him in a hug. Her body ached to be one to touch him but she knew it was safer to keep her distance incase someone recognised her or press snapped them together. 

It wasn’t until much later at the party that she felt that familiar touch burn into her hip. His voice at her ear nearly floored her, as he told her just to go with him. She followed his lead to a backstage corridor, it was virtually deserted now but he still didn’t look at her or say another word until he reached his dressing room. He unlocked the door, discarding his awards, he dragged her inside and pushed her against the door as he locked it. For months she had imagined kissing him again but nothing she could have imagined was like the real thing. His mouth worked hers open expertly, his tongue wrestled with hers, their breath was lost in each others and they ground their bodies desperately against each other. His hands ran down her bare shoulders, and she gasped into his mouth. He took her breath away and she felt lightheaded from it all, almost relieved when he moved his mouth away from hers and down to her throat, sucking and nipping at her neck.  
Somehow she nudged her brain into functioning and her mouth into speaking. ‘We shouldn’t be doing this’ she managed to breathe out. ‘Yeah, but I know you’re not going to stop me’ he growled against her shoulder, face buried into her hair, working the straps of her dress off her body. As it dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet she knew he was right. He put his hands on her ass and she instinctively jumped into him wrapping her legs around him. He took her weight easily, carrying her to the sofa on the other side of the room where he dropped her unceremoniously mumbling something about tasting her now, tearing her underwear off of her and working his mouth down her body.

His lips and hands made her forget their pasts, their situation, their surroundings. She lay back naked in front of him still fully clothed and let him move between her legs. He hooked her thighs over his shoulders kissing each of them before burying his face in her. His moan matched hers as his tongue met her folds. She lost her hands in that hair, not that he needed any guidance, he knew her body as well as she did and she writhed and clutched at him and at cushions as he worked. His hands caressed her breasts before making their way down opening her up to his mouth, he slowly slid long fingers into her and she opened her eyes long enough to catch his eyes looking back up at her totally blissed out at her reactions to him. She was so worked up just from seeing him again that it didn’t take long for her to come undone at his touch. He knew she was close and quickened his fingers. His tongue lapping that sweet spot, driving her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his head and he groaned in response as she cried out and came hard, like they’d never been apart. Flashes of colour flooded her vision and she squeezed her eyes shut, tense along with every other muscle in her body until she finally began to come down. He slowly removed himself from her then, wiping his mouth, breathing heavy and shedding his jacket as she recovered enough for him to touch her again. He lowered himself back to her, she had to touch him, she tugged at his belt, undoing his pants and pulling his shirt off over his head. His perfect hair was a mess now and she knew she looked thoroughly fucked too but she didn’t care what they would look like afterwards, she didn’t care if everyone out there recognised what they had been doing as long as she got her hands on his skin. He giggled at her eagerness and she dug her nails into back, wrapping her legs around him again and pulling him to her. He was as keen as her, he kissed her hard, freeing himself from his boxers and pushing himself into her. She practically screamed as he filled her, he groaned into her neck as he clapped a hand over her mouth and began to move. He started as slowly as he could, but she was having none of it, gripping onto him and bringing herself to meet him until he couldn’t hold off any longer and began slamming his hips into her, losing the semblance of control he had maintained until now he pummelled into her moaning her name into her mouth and neck and pulling her closer. She arched her back, she was still so sensitive from before and her second orgasm hit her just before his first. She felt super sensitised all over, and at his touch, smell, taste, the taste of herself on his mouth she was completely overcome. She felt herself contracting around him, his rhythm faltered and he cursed against her skin as his climax tore through him. 

He finally collapsed on top of her peppering her skin with kisses as he withdrew. She ran her hands over all the skin she could reach one final time, memorising the contours of his back and arms once again. She wished they could stay like this for hours just touching but the reality was that people had probably already started to miss them. So with one last palm down his impossibly smooth chest she regretfully wriggled our from under him. They were silent as they found their discarded clothing, she knew it wasn’t because of regret they should feel because they just never did, but more because their short time together was over. They both tried unsuccessfully to repair make up and smooth hair to try and make it not so glaringly obviously what they had been up to. He slid her torn underwear into the inside pocket of his jacket and she vaguely wondered if the suit was hired and where they would end up but not enough to take them from him. 

When they were ready he led her back through the corridor towards the party which she only now noticed sounded like it was in full swing. Before they reached the curtain that would send them back to their separate worlds he rounded on her, pushing her flush against the wall with his body and delivering an all encompassing kiss that stole the breath from her once more. She felt her head spin and her heart feel like it stopped as his tongue pushed for access, how could he make her feel like this so soon after what they’d done 10 minutes before? But this was the affect they always had on each other. It’s why they always ended up together no matter where they met or who was in their lives at the time. She could feel his cock hard again pressing against her through his clothes and she pushed her body back into him and he groaned his appreciation into her mouth. Their hands were everywhere again and she knew any work they had done to make themselves look presentable had gone to waste. Finally before one of them passed out they managed to pull away for air. He uselessly ran a hair through his hair that immediately flopped forward, his perfect quiff ruined ‘it was so good to see you’ he whispered, giggling and disappeared through the curtain and back to his adoring public while she caught her breath using the wall to keep her upright before following him back to the party.....


End file.
